


Yakusoku

by k_haruyuki



Series: K.Haruyuki Loves Suga Shikao Song's [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Badass Katsuki Yuuri, Brother-Sister Relationships, Bullying, Childhood Trauma, Exorcisms, Fights, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Obsessive Behavior, Other, Psychic Abilities, Sister Complex, Surprise Ending, Teacher Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_haruyuki/pseuds/k_haruyuki
Summary: "It's always bizarre to see her hand writing something while she sleeps in class."...Sara is happy at this school. She has friends, her brother and two crushes: Mila Babicheva, Russian girl with short red hair, and ... Yuuri Katsuki, the school's most famous bad-boy. Not that she had the courage to confess to both of them and her idiot brother would let her date someone.  At this very moment, Sara is at a table, along with Mila Babicheva, Isabela Yang and Yuuko Kirihara. But her attention is on Yuuri Katsuki, who is sitting at a table alone and with his legs crossed above the table. It must be too cool to be a delinquent capable of frightening everyone. But the hatred mustt be also overwhelming.





	Yakusoku

**Author's Note:**

> [Yakusoku](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kRpCf4IQ4S8) means 'Promise' and is the second opening of Tegami Bachi Reverse. I started to see the anime because of Suga, who sang the song Hajimari no Hi, the first opening song of the first season. In the end, I became interested in the plot and read the manga to the end. I was in doubt whether he would put Yakusoku or Yubikiri as a song reference, because both match the plot, except that Yubikiri is a promise with the little fingers. 
> 
> Funny that it was the YoI anime itself that gave me the idea of how to start this. 
> 
> Again, text taken from The Gospel According to Spiritism, by Allan Kardec and slightly modified for this fic.
> 
> Mentions of Psychography - term used by spiritism to explain the ability to allow a person to produce written words without consciously writing. The words purportedly arise from a subconscious, spiritual or supernatural source. As an example, we have the Brazilian [Francisco 'Chico' Cândido Xavier](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chico_Xavier), author of several psychographed books that have translations in numerous languages.
> 
> I have now [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and my fics. 
> 
> I don't have a beta, and English is not my first language, so of couse there will be some misspelled words or gramatical errors. Please, if you spot it, leave a revieww/coment and I will do my best to fix it. Thank you.

**Years ago - Italy.**

_"Hey, look, it's the wicked witch!"_

_"I’m soooo scared of her. Hahahaha!"_

_"She and her brother are freaks."_

_"They were abandoned even by their own parents."_

_"And he's always stuck on her, claiming to be a royal knight who has the mission to protect the enchanted princess."_

_"Bwhahahahahahahahahaha!"_

_"It's always bizarre to see her hand writing something while she sleeps in class."_

**~ x ~**

"That's _enough ... I can’t take it anymore ..._ " The sobs coming from Sara's bedroom break the heart of her twin brother, Michele.

" _Sara, I promise I'll protect you, until the end,_ " Michele swears.

Over time, other children begin to fear Michele, after he nearly laid a knife on one of the boys who made fun of his sister.

 _I'm sorry, Sara._ _I did not want you to suffer so much because of me._ _I’m sorry._ _Mirai._

**~ x ~**

**Today - Academia Aurora**

Sara is happy at this school. She has friends, her brother and two crushes: Mila Babicheva, Russian girl with short red hair, and ... Yuuri Katsuki, the school's most famous bad-boy. Not that she had the courage to confess to both of them and her idiot brother would let her date someone.  At this very moment, Sara is at a table, along with Mila Babicheva, Isabela Yang and Yuuko Kirihara. But her attention is on Yuuri Katsuki, who is sitting at a table alone and with his legs crossed above the table. It must be too cool to be a delinquent capable of frightening everyone. But the hatred must be also overwhelming.

"Watching the bad boy from school again, Sara?" Isabela asks, and Sara realizes that the three of them look at her seriously.

"Is it a crime, by any chance?" The Italian asks, giving tongue to them.

"For your safety, yes." Yuuko responds. "After all you would not want to be bullied because of him, would you?"

Sara begins to tremble, remembering the bullying she has suffered in the past. She takes a deep breath, trying to calm down.

"It's not like I really like him." She says, and frowns as all three eyes widen.

"Is not it like I really like him? Who are you talking about?" She listens to her brother's voice and turns around, startled.

"Michele, how many times have I told you not to listen to my conversations?!" She screams, getting to her feet.

"Don’t give me that, Sara! Answer my question!" Michele says, grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Oops, SisCon is turned on." Yuuko whispers to Mila and Isabela.

Isabela laughs, but Mila only watches the two brothers, who now yell at each other and catch everyone's attention in the school cafeteria.

"It's me." Mila says loudly, rising from her chair and approaching Sara. "I pretended to be a boy days ago to help a friend with a stalker, and Sara just saw me. Didn't she, Bells?"

"Aah, yes, it's true." Isabela says, surprised that she was involved in the conversation like that.

"But you're a woman." Michele frowns at Mila, strangely speaking.

"That has black belt in Aikido and Krav Maga." Mila answers, folding her arms.

But before Michele or other girls intrude, they listen.

"Stop showing off, old hag."

_Oh. Yuri Plisetsky. The Russian punk._

"Aww. What's the problem, Yuri? Leave her alone." Sara comments, making the blonde look with hatred.

"Shut the fuck up, witch." He says, making her eyes widen.

Immediately, Michele Crispino literally flies over the Russian, punching him in the face.

"Michele, stop!" Sara screams, watching her brother get an elbow and a punch in the chest.

Sara notices that Katsuki i using his cell phone and gets up, putting his hands in the pockets of the black leather jacket he wears over his school uniform. And then, he approaches them both, looking at them with mockery. With his right leg, he kicks Michele off Yuri, both already with their faces marked by the aggressive fight.

"You too?" Michele advances to punch him, being knocked over when kicked in the heel.

Sara notices that Mila grabs and covers the mouth of the Russian punk, obviously to prevent him from causing further confusion. But now his brother is facing the school's delinquent. And she can not take it anymore.

"Enough!!" She screams, making the Japanese stop giving a new kick to his brother, and causing him to be punched. "Michele!"

At that moment, teachers Nikiforov and Giacometti approach to interfere. Soon, Plisetsky and Babicheva are taken by the biology teacher to see Professor Baranoskaya.

"Crispino Twins, Katsuki." Professor Nikiforov says, seriously. "Come with me to the directors office."

Surprised, the brothers follow him. Katsuki follows them a little further back, not caring about anything. The russian teacher does not say anything during the whole journey. When the three enter the room that is empty, the teacher locks the door.

"What ..." Michele begins to speak, but is interrupted.

" **_Oh, shut up._ ** " And they're scared to feel their throats closing. " **_Hm. Much better._ ** "

And to their shock, the voice comes from Yuuri Katsuki, who approaches them.

" ** _I can see that something holds your feelings in her. Something abnormal and very powerful, which is feeding on your desire to protect her sister,_** " Yuuri says, looking at Michele Crispino. " ** _Turning this desire into obsession._** **_Obsession that makes you see only what matters to you and that damn the rest. Obsession that makes your sister feel lonely, for not having someone close to talk to normally._**

Michele stands in front of her sister, to protect her from any cruelty that Katsuki wants to do, even though she is confused by the teacher not to move and he can not speak anymore.

" **_This morning I received a request for help from an entity._ ** " Katsuki looks at Sara, frowning at her. " **_The name of the entity is called Mirai._ ** "

Sara widens her eyes, for Mirai is the name that always appears at the end of the absurd writings she hides when she wakes up.

" **_The entity asked me for help to deal with the bad energy that surrounds your brother, who reached a level higher than she could handle, and she was using psychography to communicate with you and warn you about Michele._ ** "

"Psychography?" Professor Nikiforov asks, surprising the twins by speaking normally.

" **_Psychography is a term of the Spiritist religion, used for mediuns who, unconsciously, put messages of entities in the paper, like you did with Mirai, Sara._ ** " Yuuri explains, looking from the teacher to her. " **_Oh, and before I forget, I'm sorry, but I'm gay so I can’t date you, and do not forget to thank Babicheva for helping you, and Michele, do not move._ ** "

Michele, who was advancing to Katsuki again, stopped walking, completely terrified.

" **_Mirai wants me to cancel your mediumship. Do you want this, Sara?_ ** " Katsuki asks, and the girl tries to speak in vain.

She nods, clearly upset. Yuuri Katsuki walks away until he enters a door and returns with a Japanese sword in his hand, to Sara and Michele's dread. The Japanese removes the blade from the scabbard and quickly uses it on the girl, who is scared. And then Katsuki uses the sword on her brother too.Both have no cut, despite feeling the coldness of the blade on the skin. Katsuki holds the sword in the scabbard and hands it over to Professor Nikiforov.

" **_I allow the Good Spirits to help me free the evil spirit that has been attached to the Crispino brother, and if it is a revenge which he intends to exercise, as a consequence of the evils which he would have done in the past, we have already allowed him to suffer enough for his own guilt. but for whatever reason, I plead for you,Good Spirits, to mercy to him, and make it easier for him to follow the path of progress, that he has gone astray in the thought of doing evil. May I, on my side, repay his evil with good, and direct it with better feelings._ ** "

A strong wind emerges, even though the windows are closed, and both begin to feel lighter.

" **_Forget about everything that happened here, Michele. Nothing else ties you to your sister. Let her live her life, but never deny her when she wants to talk to you. Sara, your childhood must have been sad, by the way you reacted hearing Yuuko Kirihara speak about bullying. Be strong, for yourself, for your brother, and for Mirai. Now that she does not have to worry about protecting you from your brother, there's no need for her to be around. Now go, both of you._ **

Yuuri unlocks the door and watches them leave the room. In the hallways, Michele hugs her.

"I'm sorry, Sara, I did not want to hurt you any more." He says, and she hugs him too.

"I'm thankful that you're always thinking about me, even though you can be a pain in the ass." She says, and they both laugh. "Are you alright?"

"Not much, I think I'm going to the infirmary." Michele says, stepping away from her.

"Okay, I'll copy the lessons for you." She says, heading for class.

**...**

In the infirmary, Michele meets Yuri Plisetsky and apologizes. The boy is surprised and begins to speak several curses for him, but Michele only ignores him.

**~ x ~**

Back at the office, Yuuri holds the sword on his shelf. But he's shaking. Victor, who was watching him, asks.

"Are you alright?"

"Sara's story is similar to mine. We both had complicated childhoods because of our abilities and we were bullied by it." Yuuri lets out a sigh and looks at him. "I wonder what my life would be like if I had asked Minako-sensei to take my powers away from me."

"The only thing I know is that I would be in a complicated situation, after all it was thanks to your Kotodama that my innocence was proven." Victor says, approaching him. "And I can also say that Kirihara, the Leroys, and all the other students and teachers, who you helped without expecting nothing in return, feel the same deep down inside. It doesn't matter if you have erased them from their memories, but that is what I think. "

Yuuri, who looks at him in surprise, blinks twice before smiling slightly and tilting his face a little to the right.

"Thank you." He says, and Victor realizes he has red cheeks. "Thank you very much, Victor."

The Russian teacher, who stands in front of him, suddenly stands kneeling on the floor, with the other erect to support his right arm.

"I will speak as often as necessary, I know Lilia told me to keep an eye on you and you allow me to be by your side, whenever necessary. But from the moment you begged me not to forget you, I had already unconsciously decided to stay by your side to the end.This is my promise to you. "

Victor realizes that Yuuri's face turns redder and he looks at him in surprise. And then, he brings his hand to his mouth, stifling a laugh.

"Yuuuuuuri ~ !!" Victor exclaims, confused.

"Sorry, but I could not handle it." He says, still laughing. "It's just that you, in that position, speaking of promises to stand by me, it seems to me that you're asking me to marry you."

And then Victor finally realizes that he was telling the truth.

"Oh my God!" He exclaims, getting to his feet. "Forgive me...please."

"It's all right." Yuuri says, smiling. "Thank you very much, Victor, I really needed to hear it from someone."

**...**

When Victor leaves the board, Yuuri decides to speak something that came into his mind when he saw him on his knees.

"Victor?" He asks, looking through the half-closed door.

"Hm?" The Russian turns to look, eyebrow raised.

"I just would not accept your request for marriage because we have not gotten to date yet.” He says, so fast it hardly gives Victor a chance to understand what he said before closing the door and locking it.

Victor, frozen, wonders if what he heard was not a dream.

 _Oh. Oooh!_ _Oh my God!_


End file.
